Conventional magnetizer (9), as illustrated in FIG. 1, comprises a hollow cylinder housing (90), two pieces of semi-circular magnets (91). Materials went through the housing (1) may be magnetized to increase thermal heat capacity. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,855 entitled “magnetic flux lines conduit” to Vicci Lendra on Apr. 13, 2004, it said “magnetic flux lines may have a closed electrical path along a lengthwise axis that links closed path of desired magnetic flux lines”, thereby, a conventional magnetizer (9) is distributed with magnetic flux lines at high or low density results in an insufficient magnetic strength even limited in a narrower scope. Based on such assumption as above, persons skilled in the art have provided some magnetizer, such as in TWM247586 entitled “Water magnetizer” to Tsai Jr-Feng on Oct. 21, 2004 Tsai taught a water magnetizer characterized by a high frequency electric current supplier produces high frequency electric current to solenoid as a magnetic-field source can also be a source of time-varying magnetic flux lines, whereby water went through the magnetic field can be magnetized. But this magnetizer has some drawbacks as following:    1. Conventional magnetizer is designed easy for water purifying purpose, not for laundering, deodorizing, cleaning or burning purposes.    2. Time-varying magnetic flux lines induced by an electrified solenoid is distributed thereabout with low density, unstable, and out of control. Water went through thereabout is magnetized when a varying magnetic flux lines is induced, where only a portion of water particles can be magnetized. Time-varying magnetic flux lines induced in varying durations of time due to the magnetic field emitted by the solenoid is not always oriented in a specific direction. Further, magnetic flux lines leaking may influence surrounding objects, or magnetize them.    3. Output of the high frequency power source wave should be produced by such as a high voltage power oscillated by an oscillator, the regulated power supplies is more expensive than unregulated power supplies.